Third Time's the Charm
by Bloodstained Fantasy
Summary: I was 14, then I was suddenly an infant. Wonderful, just wonderful. I am now a character in a 2D world, just lovely, isn't it? ...No, it fucking isn't! *flips table* (There are still many things left undecided at this point, beware of the lazy and always rewriting author.)


**A/N: YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME CUZ YOLO!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ch.1 -<strong> **The Prologue of the Amazing Journey**

I was feeling really weird.

How, you ask? Well, kind of like when you slept on the wrong side of the bed the night before, and woke up on the floor in the next morning; it was as if... my body wasn't mine? I just don't know how to describe it, ok? So I'm just gonna say that I was feeling weird.

The bed sheets felt awfully heavy against my skin, so I tried to wriggle out of it. However, as soon as I got the sheets off of me, someone shortly, if not immediately, threw the sheets back on me. Like _what. the. fuck._ After all the effort I put into kicking off the sheets!

I was never a morning person, and I **did not **appreciate anyone, _anyone_, to fuck with me as the first thing in the morning. So nope. I was going to use tackle on whoever I first saw when I opened my eyes.

And I yelled.

The unfamiliar feminine face that entered my sight was at least four or five times the size of my palm, her huge eyes staring straight into mine. I screamed even louder when the female giant picked me up and gathered me into her arms, beginning to... coo me?

I guess... she was an aberrant titan...?

Anyways, my arms shot out to push myself out of the giant's hold right away, in fear of the abnormal creature would harm me in whatever way she could with our build difference. But then, my eyes widened immediately as I spotted my small, and chubby fingers...

Now that I thought about it, the female giant was wearing something akin to medical clothing... like that white hat on top of her head for instance, which was practically screaming 'nurse'...

I did not want to think that what I just thought of was real...

I looked at my other hand, and its fingers were as small and chubby as the ones on my righty were.

...**FUCK-  
><strong>  
>I wanted to slap myself so hard that I'd wake up from all of this, and laugh at my stupid weird dream. But nope, I just managed to poke my own eyes, and I tried to scream even louder at the pain. "Waaaaah!" ...However, with my babyish voice, I just sounded like I was wailing because I pooped in my diaper.<p>

...In fact, I think I really just wet my pants- well, diaper.

...I wish I could just dig a hole right there and disappear into it. But noooooo, I had to experience what babies with shit in their diapers had to go through...

Seriously, give me a shovel.

What had happened to me!? **What the fuck was going on!? **_**WHY THE FUCK WAS I AN INFANT!?**_

I wished I could just google the answer, but it obviously wouldn't be on the Internet.

Maybe I was like Conan, you know, Edogawa Conan? Maybe I just ate something weird, and my body shrunk, and I was gonna become a super epic detective trying to return to my original form while hunting down some random M.I.B. who turned me into a toddler!

...Nah, not smart enough for that, and I wasn't even a toddler, but I still attempted to remember my dinner last night... or at least, what happened yesterday... But negative, nothing, I couldn't remember anything special, or anything after noon at all. I was shopping for groceries with my parents and brother... then blank.

Where were they anyways? Did they got shrunk too?

I twisted my body as much as I could under my bed sheets' confinement and looked around the room hopefully, yet, I failed to spot any familiar faces.

Oh wait... If they really got shrunk, I wouldn't be able to recognize them anyways, since every fucking baby looks the same to me...

Oh yeah, and that aside, everything looks weird and oddly colored with simple outlines... maybe I was just high on drugs or just drunk, so I was seeing everything in a different light...

Yeah, I was probably drunk. Like hell if this is Among the Sleep, real-life version... Hope I'd snap out of it soon...

But as if objecting my thoughts, the same female giant swooped me up into her arms straightaway and swaddled me tightly in a fluffy blanket. Aaaaand, I might just catch motion sickness any second soon... OMFG, not the stairs, **NOT THE FUCKING STAIRS!  
><strong>  
>By the time the world stopped spinning in front of my eyes, I was already in someone else's arms. The black-haired beauty smiled tiredly at me and caressed my cheeks with her soft finger.<p>

"You do look a lot like him..." she whispered with mixed emotions... as if she didn't chose to pick me up by her own choices, yet, she couldn't come to hate it. She bit her trembling lips and studied my face closely, deep-violet eyes watering up as she did so. "Why... You're a curse to me, you know that?"

_...Meh, none of my business anyways._

But lady, please **let. me. go.**

Just let me go before I make any lame and overused reference of Frozen, _please_.

"Urgh! I finally found you! **You bitch!**" Someone yelled from the doorway and stomped over to the woman who was holding me. Once he got close enough, he slapped her abruptly, almost making her dropping me from her arms, and caused the other patients in the room to turn to us simultaneously. It was a middle-aged man, with strands of white hair hiding within gray ones, his dark brown eyes burning with ferocious rage. "Now I know why you're going to photo shoots for months! You were meeting that son of a bitch again! Even rolling on beds like stupid teenagers? _How fucking disgusting!_"

"P-Please! Let me explain, it's not-"

_Smack._ The sound of the man's hand hitting the lady's face _hard _resounded in the room, and this time, he really did succeeded in knocking me out of the lady's arms, but luckily, I landed in the lady's laps instead, as she was half lying on the bed in the hospital room.

"And you dare giving birth to this_ bastard_, whore?" He pointed his finger accusingly at me, and sneered, "ha! Laughable, simply laughable! As I thought, you _are_ lower than dirt-"

But before he could raise his hand for another hit on the lady again, nurses that heard the ruckus rushed in and came in between the two. "Sir! I must ask you to leave before I call the securities in!" A male nurse ushered him, and he had no choice but to comply as he was completely outnumbered as it was already.

"You better get ready for divorce, bitch!" He practically screamed before storming out of the room.

_'Wow wow wow, hold it right there. _'Bastard'? Gave birth?_' _My mind went into a jumble at this. _'Was that fucking son of a bitch just rambling on nonsense since he was crazy? 'Cause there was just no way that- But I... I had a life! A family, my parents, my brother... You couldn't just...'_

A drop of water landed on my cheeks, it was only when I looked up that I realized the lady had completely lost it, and was furiously rubbing her own eyes in an attempt to stop the tears overflowing, but to no avail.

"I... I didn't want a daughter!" She cried and tried to throw me onto the floor, with strength that would probably endanger my life, as my body was still quite fragile as an infant then. One of the nurses in the room immediately stopped her, snatching me away from her grasp, while someone else held down the thrashing lady who was...

...my mom?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So who is this unnamed character? Why is she suddenly someone else's daughter? Who is her new mom anyways? Is this even a KHR fic anymore? OR IS IT SECRETLY A DETECTIVE CONAN FANFICTION!?

Nobody knows, nobody knows...

Not even the writer...

Oh yeah, this isn't beta-ed btw. So if you spot anything wrong (even the slightest bit of OOC), you can scream it out right in the author's face, criticizing why the story sucks so much in your reviews...

Just beware of the writer's ugly face when the waterworks happen.

And I find myself often absent from Internet lately... Is the world ending? Or maybe I should just blame high school.

_-Bloodstained Fantasy_


End file.
